So much terror at the Falls
by chefchick
Summary: When Chad asks Sonny to go to his parents beach house in Florida, Sonny ends up going. She doesnt know why , but she is falling for him, hard. But, when the rest of the So Random cast comes, horror strikes. T just to for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my story that I get when I think of Sonny with a Chance… it is a horror, so it is very different from the show, but that is ok. Please read and review! **

Placing the script down on Marshal's desk, Sonny sighed. "Marshal, another "Check it out Girls" sketch? We need a new idea…" she flopped down in a chair and tried to think of an idea.

Marshal sighed as he picked up the sketch, flipped through it, then dropped it into the thrash can next to his desk, and leaned back in his chair. "That is the fourth sketch we threw out this week! And we got no new ones!"

At this, Sonny sighed also. "Well, I guess we will have to think of a new one…" she pulled out her note book and started to write down some ideas.

Three minutes later, the So Random! theme song came on and Sonny leaned down to her cow pattern purse and pulled out her cow pattern phone. She looked at it closely and mad a face. _Chad? _She let is ring, in pure shock.

Tilting his head, Marshal looked at Sonny. "Um… Sonny, you ganna answer that?"

Snapping out of it, Sonny looked at him, then the phone. "Oh… of course." She fake laughed softly and then clicked the green answer button. "H-hello?" she stuttered softly.

A soft sigh came from the other end. "Bad time Sonny?" It was Chad's cocky voice, and the smile was clear in his voice.

An annoyed sigh came from Sonny. "What do you want Chad?" her voice still had the slight shock in her voice from _him _calling _her. _

"Just calling to see…" another sigh.

"What Chad? If your not going to tell me, then I'm ganna go. Unlike you at the Makenzy Falls, So Random actually work."

"Do you wanna go to my parent's summer home in Florida?" His voice was fast and almost panicked. There was then a loud thud.

"What? Where are you?" She stood up then, not wanting Marshal to hear her conversation, so she moved towards the door and started to whisper.

"In my car." His voice was still fast, waiting for an answer.

"Well… um…" Sonny wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if she should.

"Im leaving in three hours, I will be in my parking spot then." His voice showed how panicked he was in case Sonny said no. Before Sonny could say anything, Chad closed his phone and the line went quite for a moment, then the dial tone came onto Sonny's phone.

After a moment of shock, and the dial tone ringing, Sonny finally closed her phone, her mind racing. She sat back down in the chair and thought. "Marshal."

Marshal dropped the Nintendo DS he was playing with, and pulled a bunch of papers over it to hide it. "Um…" he coughed, clearing his throat. "Yes, Sonny?"

Taking a deep breath, Sonny sat up taller. "I need a few days off."


	2. Chapter 2

**For some of these chapters will fast forward a little, but if it is more than like a hour, I will say. This fast forward like thirty minutes… Oh and heads up, I have never seen an episode that said where Sonny lived, so im just saying that she lives in a house that is rented, a very small one.**

Sonny opened her suit case and looked through her closet. She started to pull a bunch of nice clothes out of her closet and threw it into her large suit case.

There was a knock on her door and her mother, who was visiting, walked in. "Sonny, im ganna g…" she was cut off as she saw the mass of clothes stuffed in the suitcase. "What is going on here?"

Whipping around, Sonny looked at her mom. "Oh… mom… I'm sorry, I thought you already left." She whispered, trying to hide the suitcase from her mom by standing in front of it.

With a small tisking sound, Mrs. Monroe just turned around, her hands in the air. "Whatever, you a teenage, go wherever you want, I'm going. Bye." She waved over her shoulder and walked out the bed room door.

With a soft sigh, Sonny sat. She listened as her mom walk down the stairs, two at a time, then grab her keys. There was a weird, soft sound, then the front door slammed and then the car started, and then Mrs. Monroe was gone.

Looking at her now totaled room, Sonny sighed, realizing what the weird noise was. It was her mother crying. She wasn't supposed to leave for about another day or two. Sonny was so furious at herself for letting, more like making, her mother leave. She flopped down onto her bed and sighed.

After seven minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Sonny sat up and sighed. She looked at her suit case, thinking hard. "I have to… I cant just not go because my mom left early! I'm sixteen!"

That was what made Sonny finally diside that she was going to Chad's summer house. Moving towards the suitcase, she folded up the clothes that she had thrown into the case.

After folding all of it up, she sighed. Chad, her, beach house, alone. She blushed softly at the thought and looked at her clothes that she packed. "All cute, but normal…" she got an idea and pulled out her cell phone.

Tapping her foot as her phone rang, Sonny sided. "Pick up." She whispered.

All of a sudden, the other side of the phone was picked up. "Toni!" the perky stars voice nearly shouted to Sonny.

Jumping slightly at the loud voice shouting in her ear, Sonny quickly pulled herself together. "Um… Toni, I need a favor…"

Suitcase in one hand, and Toni's strapless, pink, sparkle dress in the other. She smiled proudly. _Ok, I still have time to get there before the leaves, but I have to hide the dress… _She thought and looked. She grabbed a garbage bag and pulled it over, and used the hanger to cut a hole just so the hanger could poke threw,

At that moment, her phone went off, singing the theme song again. She draped the dress over her left arm and put her hand in her back pocket, not able to bring a purse along. She put it to her ear, not bothering to look at who it was. "Hello?"

"You coming or not?" Chad's voice was as panicked as before, but it was faked laid back, him trying to sound cool.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny nodded to herself. "Y-yes." She answered, looking around to see if she could see his silver convertible. She tried to find it, but he was not in his spot.

A sigh came from Chad, releafed, but then he coughed, trying to sound cool again. "Good." With that, he hung up his phone.

Sonny hung up her phone and looked around, putting her phone back in her pocket. She couldn't find him still, and her arm was hurting from her bags. She kept looking around.

All of a sudden, there was a scretch of rubber and Sonny turned around, seeing Chad's convertible and she smiled. She went over to the passenger side and put her bags in the back of the car, and sat in the front.

Chad smiled a half smile and looked at her. "So, you really want to come?" his voice cracked softly, fearful that she would say no, but tried to sound as cool as he could, his one hand on the sterning wheel, and leaning far back on his seat.

Nodding slowly, eyes locked with his, Sonny smiled a half smile. "Yes. I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is about three hours after my last one, and they are flying to Florida now and it is late, like 11 pm, but remember, Sonny goes to sleep at a reasonable time all the time!**

Sonny was fumbling with her fingers, and taking sips of her soda every few minutes, and her eyes were darting from one side to another, like a child hyped up on coffee.

Chad lifted his eye patch and laughed. "Sonny, are you ok?" he sat up, making his feather filled pillow fall behind him, and his blanket fall to the floor. They were on a plane that was on route to Florida, and they would be there in a few hours. He looked at her closely, noticing her large eyes which had bags under them, and he became more worried.

Looking at him, Sonny's eyes started to droop and her head started to drift down, but then she picked it up quickly. She picked up the soda, but it was empty. She dropped it down to the floor with three other soda bottles, and she folded her hands together, her head drifting farther and farther down, her eyes now slits. She yawned and didn't look up. "Tired." Her voice was no more than a whisper, drifting closer and closer to falling asleep.

Nodding, Chad grabbed his pillow and put it behind Sonny's head, and picked up the blanket, but by the time he sat back up, she was asleep. He smiled to himself and placed the blanket on her and then pulled his eye patches down again, leaning back on his chair. His breathing started to slow, but not so much that he was asleep.

After about three minutes, Chad was nearly asleep. All of a sudden, he felt a small movement on his chest, and then it stopped, but was still there on his chest. He lifted his left arm, the arm that was not trapped by the thing on his chest, and used his left hand to lift his eye patches. He looked down to his chest and laughed softly, but so quiet it was almost silent.

Lying on Chad's chest was the sleeping Sonny. Her head was on his chest and her right arm was almost wrapped around him, but it went over, but then was bent so it ended about an inch and a half from his side. She let out a soft content sigh in her sleep.

Chad pushed some hair back from Sonny's face and then ran his hand over her hair gently, and then smiled and leaned back, a smile on his face, and he fell into a blissful sleep, Sonny still on his chest.

Sonny smiled as she put her suitcase on the large bed in the master bedroom and looked over to Chad, who just walked into the room after putting his suitcase in the guest room. "Are you sure you don't want the master bedroom? It is your family's beach house, and I am used to staying in cramp rooms. One time in Wisconsin, my friend and I…" she trailed off, and started to blush, noticing that she was babbling.

Chad nodded. "Yeah, the comforter is… too girly." He said and sat down on the bed, looking around largest room with its own personal bathroom. "Hope you like it… I mean here… and have fun…. At the beach…" he kept babbling, not wanting to sound stupid, but cool.

Smiling, and her face turning back to its normal color, Sonny sat down on the bed next to him. "I will. It is beautiful." She smiled at it, and then looked at him.

Looking over to Sonny, Chad gently started to lean forward, and so did Sonny. They were inches away from a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

With their lips only inches apart, there was a loud thud, and the door flung open and the So Random! crew ran into the master bedroom; Zora in the front, Grady and Neko right behind, and then Tawni strolled in, looking at herself in her compact. She pushed her way to the front and gasped, stomping her foot. "Sonny!" she yelled angry.

Sonny quickly pulled away from Chad before their lips met and turned away, blushing hard.

Chad sat up and glared at them. "What are you doing here?" He demanded his hands clenched in fist, angry that he could not kiss Sonny after so long of wanting to.

Stomping her foot again, Tawni started to do her screaming cry. "You were ganna kiss _her?! _You never wanted to kiss me! I'm sooo much prettier!" she kept stomping her foot over and over again, her face scrunched up in a cry.

Looking at Sonny, then the rest of the So Random! crew, all furious, Chad shook his head. "Kiss Sonny? No, I was just looking at her… eye! She got something in it and I was seeing what it was." His answer was plain and pretty laid back, but his eyes darted a sorry glance to Sonny.

Sonny stood up, sadness in her eyes, but then she realized it. It was clearly to get rid of them, so she smiled and nodded. "Like I would kiss _him! _Nice one Tawni! I would never kiss that dry lips, wanna be star, who has…" she was cut off as an elbow gently pushed into her side.

"They get it." It was Chad secretly whispering in her ear. He walked towards them and handed them a bundle of cash, and then pushed them out the door. "yes, yes. I'm sure I can't fit you in, and take the money and go to a hotel and Tawni…" he just looked at her.

Tawni's eyes were wet and her make up was streaming down her face from her fake cries. "Yes?" Her voice was hopeful and she puckered her lips, eyes closed, leaning forward so she could be kissed.

"Yeah…" Was all that came from Chad's mouth, and then he quickly shut the door, and locked it. "I'm sorry Sonny, you have to understand…"

Nodding, Sonny moved forward and interlocked her fingers with his. "I understand. But… the mood isn't right now… How about we both get ready and go on a date." She suggested a soft smile on her face.

With that, Cad smiled. "Sure." He leaned forward, but then slipped her into a hug, a smile on his face. "I will be in the guest room, come and get me when you're ready." With that, he turned around and then slipped out the door quickly; fixing his hair like the "cool guy" he was trying to be.

Hand in hand, Sonny, in Tawni's blue dress, and Chad, in an over priced suit that made him look like he had more muscles than he did, walked out of a restaurant.

"Chad, thank you so much. That was the best date I have ever been on." She said as they walked away slowly from a five star restaurant.

Chad nodded. "Anything to make your day special Sonny, and again, I'm so sorry..."

Sonny turned towards him and looked at him closely. "I understand." Her voice was no more than a mere whisper, joy shimmering in her eyes. She looked forward again as she felt her face gently heat up as her face turned red in a blush.

There was a peaceful, blissful silence as Chad and Sonny got to the house. Chad opened up the door, with the key, and then walked in, gently pulling Sonny after him. He turned around and locked the door and then looked at Sonny.

A smile grew on both of their faces and they leaned forward, and kissed softly.

In the middle of their kiss, there was a blood curdling scream inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny pulled away from Chad in pure terror, and her eyes darted around. She looked around, and then whispered, "Someone is in the house." Her voice quivered and her eyes were wet with fear.

Chad grabbed her hands, and a bat from a closet closest to the front door. "My sister plays softball, and she always needs to play when we are up here." He explained quickly to Sonny as he gently pulled her after him, his hand shaking as he walked towards the source of the scream.

Finally, they got to the back door, the door to the garage. They opened the door slowly, and inside was the open garage door. Next to Chad's car was a pool of blood, and then Tawni's body. On the street was another body, but of someone that neither Sonny nor Chad knew.

With hand trembling, Sonny ran over to Tawni's side. She started to scream and sob as she got closer. Tawni had one cut, a deep cut in her chest, and her eyes were glazed open. A pool of blood was collected around Tawni, turning her clothes a tinted red. Sonny put her hands over Tawni's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "She isn't breathing!" She shouted over she should to Chad.

Chad grabbed his phone from his back pocket and quickly dialed three numbers. "Hello? Police? There is a killer in my house! There are two people dead! Please hurry!" He quickly closed the phone and ran over to Sonny.

Sonny looked up at him, she was kneeling in the blood, tears streaming down her face, while her mascara followed. She picked up her hands, which were drenched in the red liquid. "She's.... she's...." was all she could muster out. She quickly grabbed Chad in a hug, accidently causing blood to get all over his back.

Picking her up off the ground, Chad grabbed her arms. "Come on, they might still be in the house. We have to get the....." In mid sentance, there was a low machanical noise from out of no where, and Sonny and Chad started to look around.

Suddenly, the source of the noise was clear. The garage door was closing at an appolling rate, and then Sonny let out a scream as she looked back at Tawni's body. Her body was directly below the fast moving door.

Sonny ran forward and grabbed Tawni's leg, and started to pull back quickly, but Tawni's weight was too much. "Chad!" Sonny screamed, tears forming in her eyes again. "Help!"

Chad ran forward, and grabbed Tawni's other leg, and pulled back, but it was too late. The door slammed down and there was a loud crack, and both Sonny and Chad fell back, still holding onto Tawni's unmoving body. But at the sight, Sonny let out a blood curdling scream. Tanwi's head was on the other side of the door, but the body was still on this side.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny let go of Tawni's body and ran to the other side of the garage, and threw up. She leaned against the wall and started to mumble. "This is a dream, this can't be true. She can't be dead."

Chad had his eyes locked on Tawni's body for a few moments, than went over to  
Sonny. "You have to stay strong. We are still here, and so is the rest of your cast. We can beat this. All we need to do it get out of the house and drive away. We will make it, trust me." He pulled her into a tight hug, and let her cry into his shoulder.

Finally, Sonny could cry no longer. She pulled her head off of his shoulder, and just looked at him. "I can't do it." She was so quiet, Chad had to read her lips.

Gently, her grabbed her shoulders and squeezed slightly. "Yes you can, we have to. Now," he let go of her, and turned her away from what remained of Tawni's body, and towards the door.

"O-okay." Sonny muttered, her eyes glazed and off in another world. She tripped several times, and never flinched any of the times.

Quickly, Chad closed the garage door and locked it, not wanting to accidently go back in there, never being able to see Tawni's body like that. Some how, in all of this mess, he was thinking about how he should get the body, later, and have a funeral after all of this. Then, he came back to the real life and realized, he may be the one in need of a funeral.

Without thinking, Chad pulled out his phone and dailed Zora's number, putting his cell phone to his ear and waiting for her to pick up, his heart racing faster with each second that passed. Finally, there was a voice on the other end.

"Chad? What do you want? And why did you scream? Or was that Sonny? And how did you get my number? And why did..." Zora kept going on and on, not knowing the danger they all were in.

"Zora, stop talking! Get the other two idiots and get to the....um..." His mind went blank. Which room would be safe? HIs thoughts were cut short by Zora's sarcastic tone.

"Ha! And you call them idiots! You can't even finish a thought!"

"Shut up for a second! Meet us in the attic, and don't bring attention to yourself! I beg of you! Just get Neko and Grady, and stay quiet! You know what, just call them and tell them to meet us up there." His voice was just a whisper, but a frantic one at that. He quickly flipped his phone close and pulled Sonny closer. "Don't worry, I'm here. Now lets just get to the attic." He pulled her in the direction of the attic, and then stopped in the hallway.

"What is it?" Sonny looked around, and saw movement in the room in front of them, and she froze, unable to make a sound.

Although Sonny had noticed the movement, Chad had just stopped in his tracks because his phone went off, and he was struggling to turn it off.

In a flash, the figure came out of the room, put a knife to Chad's neck and threw powder into Sonny's eyes, blinding her.

As the powder hit Sonny's eyes, she screamed. The powder blinded her, not momentarly, but perminitly. She fell to the floor, and Chad felt the knife get pushed harder and harder onto his throat, as he stood there, he saw his life flash before his eyes, and Sonny suffering, just inches away from him. Closing his eyes, he braced for death.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say that I am sorry that I took so long to update. There are numerous reasons for this. The main reason is because I was extremely busy, and then I ended up reading the Twilight series, so I got sucked into writing a story based off of that, but when I looked back, this story has the most reviews for the amount of chapters. I will continue to update, but this actually startles me to write, but I will keep going, because I feel bad that I left at suspenseful moments. Thanks for reading.**

Chad held his breath, waiting for death to come. His mind was racing, and all he could hear was the breathing of his killer, and the screams of Sonny, both which pained him greatly.

"Well well well. Chad Dylan Cooper. Did you see me boy?"

Although it would sound like a lie, Chad really didn't see the face of the murderer, or he guessed was the killer of Tawni and that stranger in the street. "N-no." He tried to sound strong, that he was not scared, but he was not that good of an actor, even he knew that.

"You know what? I want to have some fun. But trust me, I will get you."

Just like that, the knife was taken off of Chad's neck, but before Chad could do anything, he was hit over the head with a blunt object, which, Chad guessed, was the end of the knife handle. Chad hit the floor like a load of bricks, and the world went black.

"Sorry guy's, but Chad made me come, and he sounded kind of weird..." Zora mumbled to Neko and Grady as they walked towards the attic, which Zora found while she was snooping around.

Neko started to say something, but it got cut off by far off screams of agony. All three of them ran towards the noise, and found Sonny, in a heap on the ground, screaming. Next to her laid the unmoving Chad, whose neck was bleeding.

Expecting the worst, Zora ran over to Chad. She put her hand under his nose and felt the faint bursts of air coming from him, and she let out a sigh. "He is breathing Sonny. Calm down." She just thought that that was the reason for her screaming, but she was wrong.

"I can't see!" Sonny screamed, still in a heap on the floor.

Zora sighed, not knowing what was going on. "Neko, Grady. Carry three name boy up to the attic, it is right there." She lifted her right hand and pointed to a string hanging from the ceiling. "I will guide Sonny, I guess..." Her mind was racing. "And then we will find Tawni."

At this, Sonny let out a blood curdling scream. "She's dead! She's dead!" Was all that she kept screaming.

Rubbing her temples, Zora just mumbled. "Maybe we should knock HER out... Uh, just get him up there, and I will drag her up." And with that, she pulled Sonny off the floor, and guided her up the narrow stairs that led to the attic.

Looking at each other, Neko and Grady just shrugged and then picked up Chad. "Man, what does this guy eats?" Neko's voice was strained, but only by the struggle that he had to keep Chad from falling.

"How can such a skinny guy weigh a ton?" Grady's voice was higher than usual, but he let out a huff of effort, but started up the narrow stairs without another complaint, and Neko was silent also. Finally, they arrived up the stairs, and dropped him basically on the floor.

"Really? I mean, there's a chair right there! I'm having enough trouble with Sonny, if Chad is having problems, then _you _are the one to clean up the mess." Zora didn't even try to hide her annoyance.

Before anyone could continue, there was a loud sound below, and they all laughed. "Tawni isn't as graceful as she wants us to believe, is she?" Zora sighed and then looked at Neko and Grady. "Put drama boy into the chair, and then go get Tawni." She turned back to Sonny and sighed.

"Sonny, what is wrong?" Zora moved closer, and tried to figure it out by herself, in case Sonny couldn't answer.

"My eyes burn. I can't see!" Sonny's voice was high pitched, filled with pain.

"Here, let me get you some water so you can flush out your eyes." Zora started to scrounge around the attic, looking for some sort of water. When I was unable to, I sighed and walked over to the boys. "Ok, I'm going to get water. Stay here, and don't let Sonny freak out on herself." With that, Zora started to descend the stairs, and as everyone listened, there was a scream, then dead silence.


End file.
